Will You Go Out With Me?
by bluelove22
Summary: Will asks Nico out through song, much to his embarrassment. Solangelo one-shot.


Hi! This is for a lovely reviewer ( **AnimeFanticGirl** ) that asked for a songfic and since I've had the idea in my head and a bit of time to write I thought I'd get this out. Remember, I do not own Percy Jackson. The song used is Guilty Beauty Love by Vic Mignogna. By the way a changed a few of the lyrics to better fit this (but only a little bit). Enjoy~

* * *

Will You Go Out With Me?

"Nico!"

Said son of Hades snapped his head up from where he had been gazing at his practically full plate. He hadn't noticed that Jason had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes, calling his name and even waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked tiredly as his surrogate older brother before raising an eyebrow. "What?"

The blonde frowned, blue eyes filled with the same concern that was being directed at Nico by everyone else at the table. Percy's stare was more curious than the slight worry Nico saw in Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso's eyes, and Leo was busy appraising him like a puzzle that needed to be fixed.

"You've been staring at your food for nearly ten minutes. I know you might not feel hungry, but it's only been three weeks since the whole Gaea incident and you know as well as I do that you need to regain the weight you lost…"

Nico scoffed at the way Jason had trailed off. "What's the matter, Grace? I know being chased by an army of monsters in Tartarus, getting trapped in a jar for almost a week in a coma, and shadow traveling across the world is a very horrible weight loss program I will never try again, but you really don't need to worry. Will is doing that enough for everyone. He already has me on some ridiculous eating plan, hence the lack of McDonalds in my stomach, so relax. I was just lost in thought."

Those at the table were silent for a few minutes as the dark-haired teenager gingerly ate a few grapes. In truth he had no appetite, but that was because he was too busy trying not to stare at the incredibly adorable son of Apollo a few tables over.

"Will Solace?" Percy questioned while turning to look at the demigod in question. "He must be really worried about you to keep observing you all of the time. I noticed how he hasn't left your side since the battle, which means you must be hurt a lot worse than you look."

"I'm perfectly fine," Nico grumbled.

Piper, who had been watching the son of Hades closely the past few weeks, smiled knowingly. "That may be true, but from what I gather Will takes his job as a healer very seriously. It's his instinct to stay with those he thinks needs a helping hand. He's also hopelessly crushing on you."

Choking on the grape he'd been planning on chewing before swallowing, it took a moment for him to retort.

"There is no way he likes me! We're just…" He glanced over at his own crush forlornly before finishing his statement. "Friends."

The three girls, Jason, and Leo shared a look. Percy merely tilted his head in confusion, opening his mouth to question what was going on when all of a sudden music started up from the Apollo table. This made everyone in the pavilion turn their attention towards the musical table with interest. It was rare those from the Apollo Cabin performed outside of the campfire. They usually only did so when someone requested their help in asking someone out or if they were feeling particularly happy.

"Hey, Neeks." Leo whispered from where he sat beside the son of Hades. "Isn't that Will that just jumped onto the table?"

Nodding robotically, Nico watched with some fascination and much embarrassment as his crush was given a signal by both Kayla and Austin. The music started up in the same instant Will turned towards the table Nico and company were sitting at.

 _Gods of Olympus,_ Nico thought as he locked eyes with Will, _what is that idiot doing?_

A moment later, when the son of Apollo began to sing while staring directly at his worst yet favorite patient, he knew.

" _What a crime,"_ he sang with that ever-present grin of his, looking like a god standing there on the table in all his boyish glory. _"Such a beautiful crime, that the gods would make a star as bright as I."_ He motioned to himself with humor. It was obvious he was not as full of himself as the opening lyrics went on. _"And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face reflected in your eyes. So it's right that I suffer tonight. All the pain of all the passion inside, what my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you."_ His gaze stilled locked with Nico's, he winked before closing his eyes and singing passionately. _"Guilty, beauty love."_

Before the next verse began he hopped down from the table, a blush erupting across Nico's pale face as Will bounded over to him.

"S-solace!" He stuttered fearfully as everyone around them watched them with interest.

The healer ignored him, smiling softly as he stood in front of his friend and stretched out a hand. Nico, being terribly self-conscious with so many eyes on them, refused to take it. _"Take my hand, take the key, you can open the door."_ Will's blue eyes shined with quiet disappointment, but he kept on with a smile. _"Take a step, take a chance, now you'll find there's so much more. There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow let me escort you there."_

Suddenly Will dropped to his knees, causing Nico to blush even harder and those watching regard them with wide eyes.

" _I kneel before you,"_ the blonde grabs Nico's hand himself and places a kiss on it. Shadows underneath the table stir with movement when the son of Hades almost dives into them to get away from the one making his heart thunder in his chest. _"Kiss your hand to tell you I'm a lucky guy. Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart."_

Brown eyes blinked at the sincerity in his words. He wanted to say something, but Will rose just then, dragging Nico onto his feet, and spun them around in a circle before belting out the next lyrics.

" _What a crime, such a breathtaking crime. Everything I touch can't help but fall in love,"_ he flashed Nico another grin before motioning towards him. _"In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame for your stolen heart. So I'll say that the price I must pay is to offer up my heart forever,"_ he had to resist a chuckle at how cute Nico looked flustered, especially as he ripped himself away from Will's grip and began walking away from him and towards the cabins. _"Just don't take away your touch,"_ he sang while following him, _"'cause it means so much to feel your hand in mine. Guilty, beauty love."_

Campers watched as Will used the instrumental break to run around Nico and stop him in his tracks. The younger demigod tried to scowl at the older one, but was soon sporting a panicked look when Will unfolded his crossed arms and grabbed his hands tenderly. He went to pull them away, but the stare he was getting from Will made him fight off the urge.

" _In the sky you and I are floating in space. You the moon, I the sun, locked in beautiful embrace. Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright they chase away the night."_ Then Will was pulling him closer to him, embracing him and hoping Nico wouldn't pull away, and the dark-haired teenager found that it felt nice to have Will's arms around him. _"What I bring you, I hope delights you. A bouquet of passion, silly Death Boy. Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day."_

In the tiny break the song allowed, Will whispered into his ear jokingly. "Because you know you're a much better fighter than I."

" _What a crime,"_ Will pulled away now, but remained standing before the one he was serenading, _"such a wonderful crime, that the gods would choose to make such lips as mine."_ Nico couldn't help but stare at what he was singing about, feeling the compulsion to test what the statement. _"It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came into this dream with me. So my prize is to gaze in your eyes and to feel more love than I can contain."_ The skeletal butterflies in his stomach flew around in excitement. Will… loved him? If not love, he at least more than liked him as a friend. _"Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way to cast my spell on you."_ He pointed to his heart. _"Guilty, beauty heart."_

As the music came to a stop a few minutes later, the entire pavilion was silent as they stared at the pair. Nico was frozen as he waited for Will to say something. However, when the son of Apollo didn't speak, he realized Will was waiting for him to say something first.

"Umm…" _Oh yeah, you're sounding really intelligent, Nico._ "You have a pretty voice."

For a second Will didn't react. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, the healer burst out laughing. By the time he was done Nico was red with embarrassment and was calling the shadows from nearby to transport him into the privacy of his cabin. Will saw this though, and quickly grabbed Nico's hand.

"Wait! I'm sorry for laughing, but I wanted to ask you something. Death Boy, will you go out with me?"

Brown eyes widened into orbs, his pulse sky-rocketing. Before more than a few seconds had passed he quickly ordered the shadows to carry the duo into the Hades Cabin where Nico would be able to reply without the prying eyes of the campers.

After rolling out of the shadows and pulling themselves off the floor of the cabin, Nico marched straight up to Will. Pink stained his cheeks as he grabbed Will down a few inches by the collar of his shirt so he could peck his cheek.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Sunshine." He stated briskly before taking a step back. "You didn't need to make an idiot out of yourself and serenade me in front of the entire camp. Can you imagine if my father found out how you asked me out? He tolerates my preference towards men but if he heard about your display I'll never hear the end about you. And the campers," he threw his hands into the air helplessly. "I'm never going to be able to scare anyone again."

Will rolled his eyes. "You don't need to scare anyone away, _silly Death Boy_."

"Will," he whined before hiding his face in his hands.

"Yes?"

Glancing around his fingers shyly, deep brown met bright blue. "Shut up and kiss me, Solace."

The older demigod broke out in an even bigger grin. "Only if you kiss me back, di Angelo."


End file.
